


残心 ざんしん

by angelpassmeangeldust



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cyberpunk, Kendo, M/M, Millennium World, Transhumanism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelpassmeangeldust/pseuds/angelpassmeangeldust





	残心 ざんしん

残心 其之一

“初次见面。  
——也是最后一次。”  
来者手持太刀一步步上前。  
此人身着华丽和服，脸上戴着一种被称为“万媚”的能面，面具的双眼挖了洞，露出底下一双蓝宝石一般的瞳孔。头发倒是不长也不短，在脑后松松地扎成小辫子。  
不必问我姓名。  
地上躺着断成两截的太刀、六七颗被劈作两半的子弹头，还有一副几乎整个裂开的男性躯体。濒死的男人手上紧紧抓着一把枪，他身上巨大的裂口从左肩绵延到右边胯部，大半个身子都泡在泛着油花的泥水里面，裹满蓝色组织液的脏器从裂口里缓缓流出。他艰难地支起身子，又被面前的人一脚踢进水洼。这一脚直接伤到了他仅存的生物脏器，男人发出凄楚的求饶声。  
“躯干和生物内脏差不多已经完全破坏掉了，还是想想遗言比较好。”  
中本悠太调整好义眼的焦距，低头察看猎物的状况。通过图像放大，可以判断猎物的义体化程度相当高，除了脑子和部分内脏以外差不多全是后期更换的机械零件。不难猜出此人同样是个经历过九死一生的亡命徒，只是在中本悠太面前，大部分机械——不管是枪支还是改造人——都没什么威力罢了。  
男人的半个脑袋陷进淤泥，他的眼球转动到一个刁钻的角度，正因为头部的外骨骼破破烂烂的，反而给他的视线留出空间。他试图看清对方的脸，然而夜晚的小巷子里几乎没有照明物，偶有远处经过的车灯投进转瞬即逝的光亮而已。  
“是女人吧？”他喃喃地说着，“死在女人刀下，可真……不甘心哪。”  
中本悠太静静地将和服右边领子扯开，又将刀换了左手，这边衣衫半褪，露出包裹着金属外骨骼的肩膀。他把右臂从袖子里退出来，然后再度执刀，飞快地砍下了对手的头颅。  
人头落进水洼，混着泥浆的蓝色组织液飞溅到和服上，然后又成股地流下。他左手抬起脸上的能面，拨到脑后；右手振落刀刃上残留的浆液，全身依旧保持着毫不松懈的姿态，将洁净如新的刀纳入刀鞘之中。  
一个黑色的影子不知不觉地出现在他背后。  
“悠太？是你吗？”  
他没回答。黑影并不惧怕他手中的刀，朝着这边一步一步地绕着水洼走过来。  
“这么久不接电话，家里也一直没人，我很担心……”  
咔嚓一声。  
中本悠太头都没回，抽出别在大腿上的短刀扔了过去。短刀旋转着扎进墙壁，墙上的碎砖石掉了下来，要不是李泰容眼疾手快，他的眼睛早就被飞来的利刃给戳瞎了。  
李泰容后退了几步，但是并没有离开。中本悠太无暇顾他，他忙着砸开男人剩下的半个头壳，从和服袖子内侧拉出相同材质的手套戴上，直接上手扒开泡在泥水里的脑子。接触丑陋的陌生男人的内部组织这件事情让他感到不爽，因此动作变得异常粗暴。  
“脑浆溢出来啦，小悠，”在一边看着他忙活的李泰容轻轻说着，并没有过来帮忙的意思，“说不定识别模块现在已经掉进水坑里了。”  
就像中世纪战场上的士兵割下死人的耳朵一样，杀手们拿走死者脑部的身份识别模块同样是为了向雇主交差，以前有过提着人的脑袋去拿报酬、转头就把里面的脑子装进另一具身体的例子，现在雇主们已经学精了，非得验验这块晶体的真伪才肯掏钱。悠太的手指搅动着脑浆，脸上溅上了不少白色和蓝色的液体，最后他好不容易把一块半透明的晶体从里面拔出来。  
借助湿漉漉的地面所反射出的光线，他仔细端详着手中的晶体，然后在和服上擦了擦，放进腰间的暗袋。留在织物表面的脑浆很快就顺着纤维的纹路流到地上，身上一点儿脏东西都没留下——正因为他有轻微的洁癖，这种看似夺目、实则相当管用的机能材质和服成了干活时候必不可少的装备。  
背后的李泰容已经不见了。中本悠太站起身来，走到刚才李泰容呆过的地方，从砖缝之间抽出了自己的短刀。刀柄不知何时被缠绕上了恶趣味的少女系发绳：一串粉色和金色的星星。他从鼻腔深处挤出一个冷淡的“哼”，要是李泰容还在附近的话肯定能听见。  
上头派来的尸体处理人员已经到达现场，几个穿着黑西装的男人从后备箱取出麻袋和黑色垃圾袋，将泡在泥淖里头的死人给裹了起来，连同混着血液脑浆的泥水一起装进袋子里又塞进后备箱。悠太并非第一次见血的新手，然而一想到后备箱里混着泥浆的尸体就觉得恶心得不行，他婉拒了搭便车的邀请，抄小路慢慢回到住处。  
李泰容那辆红色的川崎NINJA没有像平常一样停在楼下。  
也许他今天并不打算和自己交手呢，悠太这样想着，掏钥匙打开了自家的门。  
推门进屋的同时，他心下一惊，分明是感受到黑暗中熟悉的吐息。还没等他调整好眼球的感光参数，房门就狠狠地往外一撞，幸好他握着门把的手并未放松力道，顺势朝里面撞了回去。另一侧的偷袭者瞬间抽离让他扑了个空。正在他分神刹车之际，李泰容的身影从另一侧杀了出来，一下就架住了他的腰。  
悠太毫无感情波动地说：“我得先去洗澡。”  
李泰容没理他，躬身把他扛到肩上，朝着屋子里唯一的沙发走去。  
悠太又说：“我脸上有陌生人的脊髓液，恶心。”  
李泰容像扔一袋面粉一样把他扔到沙发上，卸下他头上的能面和腰上长短两把刀，然后脱掉机车夹克爬了上来。  
他感觉自己的和服下摆被李泰容扒开了。因为出门的时候走得匆忙，着付也非常随意，急不可耐的年轻男人已经轻易地解开了他的腰带。要是装备制造商可以快点搞来表面通电的面料就好了，这么想着，他又感觉有什么热热的东西在胸前滑来滑去，李泰容自顾自地开始在他身上活动筋骨，连一句礼貌性的询问都没有。  
“行不行啊你，”中本悠太闭着眼睛深吸了一口气，“身上不干净，别乱舔。”  
李泰容把手伸到他下面研究了一番，继而摸了摸他软乎乎的小玩意儿。“不是我的问题，”李泰容抽回手，大拇指和食指捻了几下，并没有出现预料中的银丝，“你看，里面一点儿东西都没有。”  
“看不见。我脑袋埋在靠垫里面了。”  
“不要这么冷淡嘛，用润滑剂或者吃药，总能湿起来的，” 李泰容说，“莫名其妙地消失了这么久，我……”  
他不再继续往下说，脑袋靠在中本悠太胸前，深深地吮吸着对方的气味。  
中本悠太又叹了口气，说：“认识这么多年了，要是连我随手扔的刀都躲不掉，那你还有什么脸趴在我上面呢？”  
李泰容嘿嘿一笑，抱住中本悠太滚到地板上，两人体位掉了个个，变成中本悠太骑在李泰容身上的状况。躺在地上的李泰容带着一副在沙滩上晒日光浴的表情说道：“那就麻烦小悠自己动动？”  
悠太看着他那副得意的嘴脸，顿时心生怒意。他半蹲半跪在地上，控制着大腿力量，屁股朝着李泰容的下身狠狠的砸了下去。李泰容大叫一声“我操”，痛苦万状地捂住了自己的东西。中本悠太从地上站起来拍拍手上的灰尘，走进浴室。  
他打开浴室的灯，站在一整面墙的镜子前卸下剩余装备：固定在手臂外侧的微型RPG，这玩意看起来轻便，实则后坐力惊人；大腿上的固定带，上面插着备用的短刀和飞镖；用金属块加固过、必要时可以弹出刀刃的长皮靴。  
武器一件件扔在地上，最后是肩膀外面的金属外骨骼。是什么时候开始使用外骨骼的呢——一面想着，一面察觉自己已经习惯了这东西的重量，如果取掉的话反而有些奇怪。镜中的身躯除去肩膀上淡淡的刀痕，单薄得什么也没有剩下。  
浴室的门打开一条缝，挣脱束缚的李泰容跟了过来。中本悠太并未采取防御动作，后者随即从背后锁住了他空空如也的身体。  
你没有武器了，李泰容凑近他的耳朵低声说。  
与此同时，他舔舐着怀中人体表仅存的一小块金属——带着短链条的银质耳钉。这只耳钉正是李泰容硬塞给悠太的，他现在一点儿也不担心耳钉会爆炸之类的意外情况。他像个胜利者一样，将美貌的猎物圈在怀里，一边用舌头在猎物的耳朵里种下情欲的幼苗，一边通过面前的镜子偷偷观察猎物的神情。他得意极了，镜中赤身裸体的悠太看上去全然失去意志，就像一把刀刃出现裂口的武士刀一样，就算勉强能用，持刀人的魂魄也已经消失了。眼看着中本悠太好像快要站不住了，李泰容停下舌尖的运动，打算换个姿势重新抱住他。就在这关键的一刻——  
中本悠太趁李泰容双臂稍微松开的刹那，以上半身的转动为中轴，手肘狠狠地击中李泰容的头部。李泰容摇摇晃晃的松开手，接下来又是一个飞踢，结结实实砸在他的脖子侧面。要不是外骨骼替他吃下这一击，他可能已经昏倒在地。  
“——这副身体就是我最后的武器。”  
中本悠太在自己光溜溜的身体表面擦了擦手，习惯性动作，没穿衣服的时候也是一样。  
李泰容好不容易从地上爬起来。  
“你是真的打算杀了我，”他站在洗手池边，水龙头开到最大，但他没有伸手去接，“退一万步说，我死了，谁给你做饭呢？”  
“我是不是忘记跟你说，”中本悠太抬腿跨进浴缸，“差不多该分手了。”  
“啊？”  
“时候到了。”  
他别过头去，假装没看见一脸错愕的李泰容，后者刚脱下外套，正要将裤子和T恤也脱下来扔进洗衣机。  
“为什么……”  
解释起来很麻烦，中本悠太在心里回答了李泰容。他眼睛睁大，额头上甚至出现了抬头纹，这副可怜巴巴的模样搞得中本悠太突然有点愧疚，于是他朝李泰容招了招手，“算了，你进来。”  
“又不分手了？”  
“多一个人的话，浴缸满得比较快。”  
李泰容剩下的衣服也没脱，直接坐了进去。他看上去就像个地下说唱圈的青少年小混混，动不动打架斗殴那种。悠太拎着李泰容的衣领，恶狠狠地要求对方把脏衣服脱了再进来。  
“有什么关系嘛，”李泰容像只被人撵出家门的猫一样可怜兮兮地缩在浴缸外面，“反正都已经湿掉了。”  
把湿漉漉的衣服全部脱掉、再次回到浴缸之后，李泰容仿佛是为了掩盖掉刚才莫名其妙的对话留下的回忆，他迫不及待地揽过中本悠太的肩膀。二人接吻。  
上唇，下唇，唇珠。  
直到皮肤表面浮起毛细血管破裂所致的小红点。  
他们安安静静地接吻，安静得就像两个勃起困难症患者似的。期间李泰容伸手摸了摸中本悠太前后两穴，发现对方毫无反应，只是压住了他的手。  
“别闹。”  
他只好继续在对方的唇舌之间寻找氧气。  
两人在热水里吻到缺氧，终于分开。李泰容双臂张开搭在浴缸边缘上，中本悠太靠在他怀里。有点挤，李泰容把下巴放在中本悠太肩头，“这一票徐先生能给你多少钱？要不然咱们凑凑钱换个大号浴缸吧。”  
“不用，以后不跟你一块儿泡澡了。”  
中本悠太转过头来再一次用力地咬住李泰容的嘴唇。李泰容假装半恼，伸手取下中本悠太头上的星星发绳，解开他的发髻。“绑这么个小姑娘似的丸子头，难怪会被人家当成少女武士嘛，”他说，“小悠啊，新买的发绳喜欢吗？”

残心 其之二

李泰容回头看了看枕头上睡得正熟的年轻男性的脸。  
中本悠太独自居住的房间里除了李泰容弄来的一套二手沙发之外，再也没有别的家具。晚上从壁橱里拿出棉被和褥子铺在地上，白天又收进去，好让出空地练习剑道。李泰容走进厨房，给炉子生上火，往平底锅里打了两颗鸡蛋进去，又在尚未凝固的蛋液上放上两片吐司。  
浴室传来手机铃声。李泰容看着灶上的食物犹豫了一下，最终还是关掉火，转身走进浴室接起了电话。  
“哥，”电话那头的李敏亨说，“我昨晚带回来的女孩子……是蔷薇塾的学生耶。”  
李泰容本来不怎么关心弟弟的感情生活，然而——“蔷薇塾”三个字引起了他的兴趣。他压低声音，对着电话说：“那她听说过‘中本悠子’这号人物吗？”  
“当然知道啊，这个可是蔷薇塾的传说哎哥，”李敏亨那边果然传来女孩子的笑声，“一听说你就是那个带着悠子学姐翘掉毕业典礼的男人，眼睛都直了。”  
“等一下，你是不是想说哥今天还是不要回去比较好?”  
“人家小姑娘就是想知道悠子学姐的八卦而已，没人关心你，”李敏亨没忍住吐槽，“就是先跟你说一声。今晚上又有battle，可能还要借你车子一用。”  
李泰容挂掉电话。半凝固的乳白色蛋液从吐司片下面流出来，继续加热的话应该没问题。趁鸡蛋还没熟，他又打开冰箱，逐个查看食材上面的日期标签，把临期的食材挑选出来，放在冰箱里较为明显的地方；然后又从冰箱门上撕下一张便利贴，在上面列出了“小悠要记得赶紧吃掉”的清单。最后他回到炉子前面，给煎蛋吐司翻了个面，装进盘子。  
中本悠太在被窝里揉着惺忪的眼睛，见李泰容端着盘子钻进来，连忙坐起身把他推出去:“出去，出去，渣子会掉在床单上的呀。”  
“那有什么关系，我还没嫌弃你地上有头发，”李泰容半蹲半跪在中本悠太身边，一手扶着他的背，一手拿着吐司往他嘴里送，“来，张嘴~”  
趁中本悠太双手捏着吐司边小口啃食的时候，李泰容放下盘子走进浴室。洗衣机自带烘干，他的衣服已经干透了。李泰容穿上衣服之后，从镜子里看到中本悠太也走进了浴室。后者此时只穿着黑色的无袖上衣，向他伸出手，说：“外套借我穿穿。”李泰容闻言便将机车外套又脱下来，披在中本悠太身上。两人并排站在盥洗台前面洗漱，然后中本悠太开始给自己上妆。李泰容一脸好奇地盯着镜子里的他看，化妆刷和海绵飞来飞去，中本悠太的面孔在化妆品的加持下渐渐有了血色。最后中本悠太取出两支口红，打开盖子，问李泰容：“你说我涂哪个更好？”  
李泰容凑近看了一会儿，又问中本悠太：“左边这支好像是浓妆才用的……。”  
唉，傻瓜，妆容浓淡和口红颜色深浅是两码事好不好，中本悠太轻轻撞了一下李泰容的脑袋，我就涂右边的吧。  
啊，对，右边的好看，李泰容说，“这种颜色叫什么名字？”  
忘了，叫什么……枯玫瑰色。中本悠太不再言语，他开始小心翼翼地涂抹口红，避免膏体涂出边界以外，最后又取出纸巾，夹在双唇之间抿了一下，然后偏过头去用力地亲了李泰容左边脸颊。  
李泰容“哎”了一声，弯腰抬起中本悠太的一条腿，抱着他站起来。中本悠太这时候还嘴硬说“我就想拿你试试看这支口红会不会沾杯”，李泰容装作没听见，再次把他放倒在床铺上。  
中本悠太眼里含着泪光，你又弄疼我了，他小声抱怨。李泰容继续装聋作哑，他觉得对方缩在自己外套里面的样子像只小黑猫，虽然这只小黑猫自打一生下来就会挠人。  
身下人翻了个白眼，“嘤”地一声就去了。  
事后两人压在一起，缓了一会儿才坐起来。中本悠太突然说：“我刚刚是不是把你t恤背后给抓破了?”  
李泰容听他这么说，才发现自己背上疼了起来。中本悠太手足并用爬到他背后，替他把衣服卷上去，李泰容刚想说点什么逗乐的话，却感到中本悠太正在轻轻地亲吻着他背上的抓痕，和他平日里毛躁的样子大为不同，仿佛一时兴起，把爱抚当作日常的修行似的。  
李泰容慌忙反手捂住背：“够了够了，再这样下去我连你家的门都出不去了。”  
这下中本悠太开始舔他的手心。他一个激灵，从手指到胳膊全都起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
到底是哪里出了差错？明明第一次见面的时候还是远得不得了的高岭之花啊。  
穿着纯白水手服、百褶裙长及脚踝的少女，不，少年，轻轻将碍事的敌人踢到路边，然后向自己转过头来，手上的太刀滴着血。  
——想救我的话，等你变得和我一样强再说吧。  
然后扔下惊得说不出话只能狂点头的李泰容，转身走进漆黑的小巷。  
手心的湿滑感消失了。中本悠太一骨碌钻到他面前来：“哎，替我穿上衣服，再梳好头发。”说完就转过去背对李泰容坐好。  
正装和服的着付非常麻烦，中本悠太不喜欢年轻女孩常穿的小纹，只肯买黑留，不管是日常着装还是机能性的改良和服，统统都是黑留袖的形制。他现在的中分发型更适合男士着物，但这副冷艳的面容搭配黑留袖又有种魔女似的美感。李泰容替他绑好袋带，又系上带扬和带缔，最后替他把头发绑起来。因为比起五年前的发型已经剪去大半，后脑勺的头发只够绑一个很小的马尾。  
两人坐计程车前往徐先生的宅子。李泰容目送着中本悠太上楼，自己转身搭巴士回家。一路上景色逐渐变得嘈杂混乱，李泰容这才有了一种回到自己地盘的感觉。他在离家最近的站台下了车，慢慢地踱回去。走到住宅楼下，他四处瞅了瞅，没发现爱车的影子。  
李泰容朝着楼上叫了一声：“李敏亨！我车呢？”  
“——哥你回来啦？停楼梯间里头了。”  
紧挨着李敏亨，另一颗春天的小熊般毛茸茸的脑袋也伸了出来。不消说，这就是李敏亨的客人了。  
客厅里四处堆放着李敏亨的电脑零件和李泰容的工具箱，被杂物所包围的两人规规矩矩地坐在沙发上。小熊有着滨崎步一般的天然小麦色皮肤，不同于中本悠太高中时代的昭和武装JK打扮，她身着成套的新款西式制服，只有西装外套上的蔷薇纹校徽和刺绣名札还延续着该校一贯的样式；领带打得松松垮垮，格子裙在腰部往上折了几折变成超迷你款式，露出修长的双腿，完全就是时下炙手可热的涩谷辣妹形象。没有穿学校规定的制服皮鞋，足蹬一双带有防水台的踝靴搭配堆堆袜；制服包侧面还挂着一对粉色的刺绣拳套。  
“是泰容哥吗？我叫李楷灿，请多指教哦。”  
还没等李敏亨开口介绍，涩谷系美少女从沙发上站起来，朝着李泰容微微鞠了一躬。明明看上去是不良，令人意外地，家教很好。  
——“那个，”李敏亨取下帽子抓了抓头发，“其实楷灿刚刚说过对悠子学姐的事情很好奇，哥你能不能展开讲讲？”  
“也不是什么不可以说的事情，”李泰容说，“但是故事很长，要从哪里开始说起呢？”  
“无妨，”李楷灿说，“从头开始可以吗？”  
“唔，第一次见到她，”李泰容说，“是在一条小巷子里面，她当着我的面砍伤了两个壮汉。”  
其实自己那天本来打算烧炭自杀的，他没说。  
和弟弟搬到新的城市、升入高中的第一年，李泰容在学校里被人霸凌了。也没有什么缘故，可能因为他太显眼，也可能因为他太软弱。  
某个周五，放学后他没回家，而是带着事先买好的木炭和铁皮桶来到一座废弃的大楼里面。关上房门，关上窗户，点燃木炭，然后好好睡一觉。  
“走到窗子边上的时候，我注意到楼下有个穿着一身纯白色水手服的女高中生，被两个看上去十分壮实的男人夹在中间，朝着巷子深处走去。通体纯白色的水手服，很少见吧？况且还是及踝的长裙。”  
手托下巴的李楷灿说：“啊，那个，纯白色水手服的事情……不知道悠子学姐有没有告诉过您。”  
“是什么呢？”  
“蔷薇塾每一届学生里的战力ace被称为‘白蔷薇’，通常会由校长、同时也是蔷薇组的组长亲自赠送全白的水手服，象征着武家的精神。”  
“这样啊……”李泰容向前倾了倾，“怪不得眼神那么可怕呢。”  
和少女的目光对上了。  
她只是很平常地抬手扎马尾而已，橡皮筋叼在嘴里，水手服上衣跟着手臂动作向上提，露出纤细的腰肢。就像是普通的闲逛一样，若不是两边还有看上去非常不好惹的男人存在的话。  
一万种凄惨的场景在李泰容心头打转。如果发生霸凌或者强暴之类的事情……他不敢多想，抓起书包又顺手捡了根钢筋，一脚踢开房门往楼下跑。正在这时，窗外传来了人体倒地的闷响。  
少女走过的小巷不在楼梯这边。李泰容左看右看，朝着吵闹声的源头跑去。  
就在这边，就在这边……他一边狂奔一边暗暗祈祷少女尚未惨遭毒手。面无表情的美人抬眼看他的一刹那在他心中熊熊燃烧起来。  
“她赢了？”李敏亨接过话头。  
“赢了。”李泰容再次挪了挪身子，“那两个男人被她砍伤了背，躺在小路两边呻吟呢。她看到我之后，问了我一句话。”  
——你是来救我的吗？  
李泰容呆呆地盯着中本悠太手中突然出现的太刀，浑然未觉自己痴痴地点了头。  
——想救我的话，等你变得和我一样强再说吧。  
中本悠太取下水手服胸前的姓名牌，远远地扔给李泰容。上面写着“中本悠子”，还有一个蔷薇纹校徽。  
是蔷薇塾的女学生。  
以培养女性武者著称的神秘私塾制高中，传说里面的女学生毕业后大都进入军队或者黑道。至于蔷薇塾中的精英，个个都是最完美的杀手。  
血振，收刀，转身离去。  
“其实刀鞘就藏在裙褶当中，没错吧？”李楷灿恍然大悟，“女高中生喜欢用‘锋利’来形容高质量的褶裙，那学姐的制服裙——”  
是锋利中的锋利。  
“想起来了，”李敏亨拍着哥哥的肩膀，“那段时间你是不是经常跑到蔷薇塾外面闲逛？后来还说着‘午休时间太短，在学校和蔷薇塾之间步行来回的话赶不上下午的课’，跑去买了摩托车……”  
“喂！这个还是稍微保密一下。”  
李泰容露出半恼的神情，李敏亨见状立刻恢复严肃。  
“没过多久，我就发现蔷薇塾门禁极严，也没有校园开放日之类的活动，以我当时的身手也不可能翻墙进去，”李泰容望了望天，“只有一个机会，那就是每年四月初的毕业典礼，可以假装成学生家人混进去。”  
“恐怕很难，”李楷灿一脸怀疑，“想要见到‘白蔷薇’，惯例是得通过四个战力低于她的精英学生的挑战才行啊。”  
“唔，没错，第一次去的时候确实被她们揍得很惨，但是第二次却没有人阻拦。怎么想都很奇怪吧？”  
“第二次……是很晚才回家的那天么？”李敏亨问道。  
李泰容点了点头：“也就是悠子自己的毕业典礼当天。——学校里没有其他学生，反而像是某种宗教祭典一样，四处都是燃烧着的火堆。”  
烟雾的樱花树耐不住炙烤，花瓣纷纷扬扬地飘落，然后被火舌成片地吞下去。  
说到这里，李泰容全身放松，呈“大”字瘫在沙发上。李敏亨见他又陷入回忆无法自拔，正要上前去问他后面发生了什么，没想到李泰容闭着眼睛挥了挥手表示你们俩自己去玩儿，他只好朝着李楷灿再次耸耸肩，示意后者一起回自己房间呆着。

残心 其之三

就在几十公里之外某幢戒备森严的宅子里，中本悠太端坐在会客厅里等候。过了没多久，徐先生的管家来请他进茶室落座。  
途径室内的小型道场，穿过桃山风格的木质走廊，就到了徐先生用于接待亲信的茶室。茶室位于宅子西北角，面积大约三张榻榻米大小，仅能容纳三四人相对跪坐；窗户位置偏下，再加上终年照不到直射的阳光，显然是严格按照千利休推崇的风格来设计。  
“下午好，师匠（shisho）。”  
中本悠太取出藏在和服下摆中的胁差交给一旁待命的管家，低头从狭小的门洞钻进茶室。被称为“师匠”的男性已经在茶室里面等着他了。  
徐英浩身材高大，面容肃穆，年龄成谜。传说他定期接受美容手术以保持三十岁左右的相貌，又有人说他精于科技夺舍法，实际上已经更换过多具身体。作为中本悠太的后见人（武家的监护人），徐英浩极少在社交场合中露面，就连他曾经的密友也常常认不出他的模样。  
茶室中间摆放着成套的茶道用具，炉子上还烧着一壶水。  
“叫你来是有重要的事由，”徐英浩开门见山，“你心里应该也有数。”  
滚烫的水冲入茶碗，碧绿的茶汤散发出清苦的气味。  
略略低头致谢之后，中本悠太打开怀里的笼巾，取出昨晚从猎物脑中挖出的身份识别模块。徐英浩放下茶碗和茶筅，收下模块，又从一旁的托盘上取来一张照片，放在榻榻米中间。  
中本悠太双手交叠放在榻榻米上，以此为支点，整个上半身略微匍匐下去，拿起了照片。  
脸色骤变。  
他抬起眼睛，直视着正在用茶筅搅拌碗中茶汤的师匠。  
“这……照片上，正是当年杀死家姐的人。”  
——也是两人所属社团蔷薇组的高层之一。  
他和师匠心照不宣，将后半句话吞进肚子。  
“此行凶险，我不好插手——杀还是不杀，你自己定夺吧。”  
徐英浩端起茶碗，注视着茶汤表面的泡沫。  
“请师匠明示。”  
徐英浩望着中本悠太头顶的发旋，轻轻叹了一口气。  
“可还记得千鹤小姐刚刚收留你的时候曾经说过，‘若是肯留下的话，你还有十年时间用来报仇’?”  
“记得。”  
“那你认为，上头何故要在这个节骨眼上将仇人送到你嘴边呢？”  
中本悠太压在身下的脚趾有点麻，他挪动了一下身体。  
——姐姐走了十年了。  
十岁那年，父母两人在父亲开的道场里面为早年的仇家所杀。接到佣人通风报信后，姐姐立刻大哭起来。中本悠太面无表情地从屏风后面走出来，跪在姐姐面前，请求姐姐替自己穿上女人的和服。  
他要去杀了对方。  
尽管父亲已经将家传的秘剑“拂雪”传授给他，然而这一招是杀人的刀法，此前并未真正地操练过。之所以叫“拂雪”，乃是因为以手拂去台阶上的雪粉的时候动作需轻且快，不能有半点迟疑，否则雪花就会在手的温度之下融化掉。  
仇家是成年男子，无论是体力还是技术，自己都不占优势。必须先让对方放松警惕。  
少女装扮的中本悠太带刀绕着道场外墙走了一圈，终于找到杀人者逃走的方向。他沿着足迹，小心翼翼地跟随着敌人。  
对方在路边坐下来歇脚。中本悠太假装过路人，从那人面前走过去了。对方只当他是小女孩，一点儿戒心也没有。中本悠太目不转睛地向前行走，直到对方看不见他，便径直从莽丛中绕到对方身后一刀砍下脑袋。出剑速度之快，甚至头颅落地后身子还端坐在那里。  
中本悠太替父母报了仇，也知道此地不能再继续呆下去。他和姐姐收拾了衣物细软，两人跋山涉水来到城市里住下。父母生前都是轻视钱财之人，一家人在山中过着清贫的生活，并没有给姐弟俩留下多少遗产，因此盘缠很快就用光了。就在房租到期的前一天晚上，姐姐说着“找到了挣钱的门路”，穿上她最好的和服出门去了。  
翌日凌晨，姐姐带着黑眼圈回到家中，身上多出了一把数目可观的钞票。“是去做陪酒女，”姐姐温柔地摸着悠太的头说，“可以吃免费的水果，喝免费的酒，和老头子们说说笑话就能得到小费。姐姐会想办法把你养大的。”  
就这样平安无事地过了两年。有一天夜里，姐姐没有回家。  
中本悠太在屋里惴惴不安地盯着大门看。是坚强的小孩没错，然而要让他不去担心姐姐的事情，那是做不到的。姐姐没有学习过剑道，性格也有点软弱。如果她被什么人给缠上的话，事情就变得非常不妙。  
他又一次穿上姐姐的和服，姐姐的皮包里面塞着一张花街的浮世绘版画复制品，上面用狂狷的字体写着一个地址，还有姐姐的名字。中本悠太索性扔下皮包，将胁差藏在和服之中，朝着版画上的地址赶去。  
皎洁的月色倒影在河面上。临河修着两排低矮的长屋，每一间的大门里边坐着一个盛装打扮的女孩子，屋檐上挂着灯笼，上面写上了屋里的女孩子的名字。这就是姐姐工作的地方了。花街的入口处立着四五个壮汉，两个老婆子正抬着担架从他们中间钻出来。在忽明忽暗的灯光下，他认出了担架上眼球突出、泛着青紫色的脸。  
姐姐已经断气了，出门时穿的和服胡乱裹在尸体上，一点也不漂亮。  
悠太抹了一把脸上的汗水和泪水，他差不多没有注意到自己在掉眼泪。从路上走进去是不可能的，妓院里死了人，怎么可能马上放一个小孩子进去乱跑呢。他从河堤边上绕到长屋后面，沿着窄窄的廊子一路走下去。每间屋子的后门同样挂着写了花名的灯笼，中本悠太找到写了姐姐名字的那一间，试着推了推木质的拉门，里面好像用什么东西给抵上了。  
木门上糊的纸已经破损不堪，朝里头望去，屋里只点了一根蜡烛，屏风和矮桌皆倒在榻榻米上。一个带着刀的男人站在屋子中央，几个穿着制服的小厮正在点头哈腰地请他出去。  
“这个小姑娘说是没有父母的，只要付给她家里人一笔钱就算完了，不是什么大事，您可千万别往心里去啊！”  
“就是，就是！大人，掐死一个妓女罢了，常有的事，我们这小小的买卖哪敢找您的麻烦?”  
……这该死的！  
中本悠太继续向前走了几步，来到下一间屋子后面。房门半开着，如果不出意外的话，从这里同样能进入姐姐被杀害的房间，他握住藏在脖子后面的刀柄，半蹲着进入房间。这间屋子比刚才经过的都要宽敞，离他稍远的一头立着毛玻璃制成的屏风，烛光干干净净地落在上面，映出西洋风的蔷薇花与老虎的图案。  
屏风上并没有出现人影。中本悠太回过身来，正欲拉开木门——  
“大胆！”  
随着略带沙哑的女声的怒喝，一把太刀从斜上方劈了下来，出刀的角度过于奇崛，他根本料不到这一着。太刀深深地劈开了他的右肩，这一击几乎是致死的程度，中本悠太旋即倒在地上。巨量的血从裂口里面流出来，看上去是黑色的，就像岩浆一样。  
随着一阵金属锁链环环相撞的响声，刀收了回去。  
形容端丽的女人的脸出现在视线上方。她头上斜戴着一副能面，中本悠太不太认得这些，只觉那面具和女人的脸都有一股说不出的媚态。  
“来寻仇的？”  
女人华丽的振袖下面并没有右手。  
原本是手的地方拖着一根长长的链条，上面还安装着许多细小的传动装置，链条的末端挂着一个爪子似的的东西用来固定住刀柄。她一抖胳膊，原本坠在地上的链条快速地缩回去了。悠太疼得说不出话来，只能怒视着对方的眼睛。外面有人高声叫道：“千鹤小姐，您没事吧？”  
“猫儿撞翻屏风罢了。”  
女人伸出左手，象征性地敲了敲右边的“手”，然后收刀入怀。刀柄上挂着的金丝穗子染了血，颜色不如新品那么洁净。她甩甩袖子，毫不在意地上淌满了悠太的血，直接在他面前跪坐下来。  
“抱歉啊，小姑娘，如果让你在这儿杀了他的话，我们整条花街的女孩都得跟着陪葬。而且，那个人的剑术并不在我之下。”  
她又站起身，大振袖上金丝织成的云纹和仙鹤闪闪发光。  
“若是肯留在我这里的话，你最多还有十年时间可以用来报仇；若是不肯的话，那我也不能放你活着出去。怎么样，选一个？”  
“前一条……是什么意思？”  
悠太用虚弱的声音问道。女人的脸上浮现出混合着怪异与自怜的表情。  
“接受五年的训练，替主公尽忠五年，然后参加一场决斗。在此之前，找机会杀了那个人。”  
烛火被风吹得颤巍巍的，中本悠太半倚在木门边，眼睛注视着屏风，上面的老虎好像活了过来，轻轻地用爪子拨弄蔷薇花。  
“好，”他说，“那我就答应你。”  
千鹤小姐的脸在摇曳的烛光中渐渐变得柔和。  
“叫徐先生来，”她对着屋外喊，“就说猫儿顽皮伤了筋骨，可能要给爪子上点药。”  
中本悠太接受了徐英浩的手术。肩膀上的伤痊愈了，还多了一副局部外骨骼，贴着身形定制的，一方面辅助复建，另一方面增强力量。千鹤小姐表面上的职业是蔷薇组控制下花街的花魁，实际上很少接客，做着暗杀之类的工作。  
这工作很脏，处于蔷薇组组长直接下命令的位置，所有见不得人的秘密都由她经手，特别是组内权力斗争，少不了千鹤小姐的介入。没有任务的时候，她会带着悠太来到近郊的山林中练习剑道。“拂雪”也在她面前演示过了，千鹤小姐皱着眉头，说：“这绝招，果然很有女剑士的特点哪。”  
尽管中本悠太一次次告诉她“其实我是男孩”，但她还是坚持叫他“悠子”，让他打扮成少女的样子，送他去读女校。原因是——  
“你又不是不知道，美人的外表本身就是一件武器。你将来要杀的那些人，大部分都有个能被你利用的弱点。”  
“是什么呢？”  
“他们不把女人当人看。”

残心 其之四

中本悠太默默地朝着徐英浩再次一颔首，说“那么我先告退了”，就从来时的小门退下。管家将胁差交还给他。他将胁差放进后背，刀鞘夹在外骨骼和内衣之间，刀柄则用夹着硬衬的衣领藏起来。他隐隐约约地感到，若是用“螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后“这句古话来形容的话，就好像快要到手的蝉其实是黄雀放在那里的诱饵一般；甫一走出院落，某种肃杀的气息在他背后弥漫开来。  
或许对方先他一步，已经察觉了这次追杀。  
做惯了捕食者，但是也没有忘记被他人猎食的恐惧。他看似将笼巾紧紧抱在胸前，实际上是为了将手伸进袖子，调整好微型RPG的助推器。身上的热兵器仅仅只有这么一发，在空旷地带交手的话，胁差的长度也会限制自己的发挥，再加上并不清楚对方有多少战斗力，若是在这种情况下贸然行事，只可能吃大亏。  
他一向不愿意将无关者卷入自己在地下世界里的工作，但是这次……苦等了十年的仇家终于现身，考虑到复仇计划的成败，也顾不了那么多面子了。  
从别墅区出来，他拐进最近的商店街，背后的杀气并未消失，只是距离远了许多。中本悠太不敢走快也不能走快，以免对方察觉自己的紧张；等到距离好不容易拉开之后，他伸手解下腰间李泰容赠送的心形带留（装饰物），将其中一头塞入耳中，同时操作另一头的麦克风。  
电话响了一声，另一头的李泰容迅速地接起来。  
“小悠，”李泰容的声音中好像带着点担忧，“你那边是不是出了什么事？”  
中本悠太压低声音，同时保持步子的平稳。  
“别多问，去拿我的刀和衣服，然后来徐先生家附近的商店街找我。”  
商店街上林立着许多老牌裁缝铺，也有订做和服的商号。穿着和服的女人三三两两地从他身边走过，每个人身上都带着一股高雅的香气。  
——好像回到了高中时代陪着千鹤小姐逛街的时候呢。  
趁追杀者还未赶上来，他装作普通的东洋女人走进一家衣料店。  
店里陈列着令人眼花缭乱的和服衣料，中本悠太逐个抚摸样品，又问店员要了订货卡，默默地记下相中的款式。他要是能抬头看一眼镜子，就会发现自己美貌的脸上阴云密布，连店员都不敢走到他身边推销商品。  
他心不在焉地踱来踱去，翻看架子上铺排得重峦叠嶂的腰带，心想要是在这铺子里开战，到底要赔偿多少给店家……还是不要想这种多余的事情比较好。  
穿着和服进行打斗，唯一的缺点是钱财耗费甚多，好处却有不少。首先和服的形制能够隐藏身体曲线，因此可以在和服之内穿上强化程度较高的重型外骨骼；其次，身着传统服饰能够让他快速进入剑士的状态，这种状态与他高中时期穿着水手服的状态完全不同，甚至可以影响到他的招式风格。  
最重要的一点在于，千鹤小姐教导他将和服的着付作为日常修行，是要使他在日常生活中悟出“道”。剑道讲究“残心”，这种特殊的精神状态不仅仅存在于战斗中和战斗结束的一段时间，实际上对于中本悠太这样以战斗为生的武者来说，“残心”应当贯穿于生命中的全部时间，方能在任何情况下都留有意志上的余裕。  
想到这里，中本悠太抬头看了看店里的古董摆钟，推算出距他联系上李泰容到现在，已经过去了十分钟。算上取刀的时间，即使李泰容按照高速公路80km/h的上限开，至少也需要二十分钟才能到达这里。那时候说不定……  
“小悠！”  
伴随着巨大的引擎声，驾驶着红色的川崎NINJA的李泰容停在商店门口。  
中本悠太来不及吃惊，他抓过店里的剪刀，三下五除二剪开自己身上的腰带，飞快地脱掉一层层衣物扔在店里，不忘告诉店员“我回头来取”，就这么直接穿着外骨骼(背上的胁差被他别在大腿绑带上)走了出去。  
见他近乎赤身裸体、手臂上还挂着微型火箭筒的样子，街上的行人纷纷回避。除了他的爱刀，李泰容又给他穿上战斗中必备的机能面料和服，因为形制经过改良，长度并不影响他跨坐在机车后座上。他抱紧李泰容的腰，巨大的加速度带着两人离开了是非之地。  
“其实我前段时间又改装过，”前面的李泰容说话声音被风吹走大半，中本悠太将耳朵贴在他的背上，靠骨传导才听清，“换成了飞机用的引擎……”  
“啊，这样吗，不错呢。”  
中本悠太趴在他身上，面无表情地说。李泰容什么也没听见。  
“我说，我们好久没有像这样在高速公路上飙车了吧……”  
——很久了呢。  
他再一次在心里默默回答。  
七年前，也是这台川崎NINJA，李泰容驾驶着它冲进私塾的校舍，开上了楼梯。  
原本以为会被其他学生拦下来，没想到学校里安静得有些诡异。他犹豫了一会儿，决定直接开到当时悠子独自使用的剑道部活动室门口。  
“你就是……中本悠子小姐，对吗？”  
染着红色头发的少年站在活动室门口，巨大的红色重型机车匍匐在他脚下，发出猛兽般的嚎叫。被唤做“悠子”的悠太正在活动室里收拾个人物品，准备去礼堂参加毕业典礼，这时听见有人在外面叫自己的名字，便放下竹刀，转过身来看他。  
表面看上去盛气凌人的少年，像只小猫一样乖乖地站在门口等着自己。他穿着有点狂野的皮靴，大概是担心弄脏剑道部的木地板，竟然一步也不肯踏进来。  
“也不是因为地板，”几年后的某天，李泰容又说起此事，“只是因为梦中出现了无数次的人真真切切地站在我面前，突然感到害怕罢了。”  
“怕什么呢？”悠太问他。  
“怕你不是真的。”  
悠太一手提着两把刀，一手提着制服鞋，李泰容看着面前的制服少女，不由自主地大声朝她喊：  
“我说，要是你不讨厌我的话，今天放学能不能和我一块儿走？”  
悠太疑惑地盯着他：“可是我今天就毕业了哦。”  
“……这样啊。”李泰容心想自己是不是被拒绝了，他盯着悠太穿着白色棉袜的双脚踩在地板上，突然又鼓起勇气：“那你，想不想在高中生涯的最后一天，看看海边的落日呢？如果现在一起走的话，应该可以在日落之前赶到的。”  
悠太歪着头，脸上一点笑意都没有，长发从肩膀上落下来。  
“好啊。”  
他穿上制服鞋，把一长一短两把武士刀斜背在背上，然后抓住制服长裙的腰部，往上卷了几次，直到裙摆长度能够跨坐在机车后座上。  
“因为是第二次见面，如果你不想抱着我的话也没关系。”前座的李泰容说。他没指望过悠子能够在短时间内放下心防，他抱着单纯得要命的目的——只是想和对方留下一点回忆罢了。以后的事情，他完全没有考虑过。  
但是悠太就像听不懂他的话一样，毫不犹豫地贴了上来，李泰容快被对方身体柔软的触感弄昏了头，差点弄得引擎熄火。  
红色的机车少年载着纯白色的剑士少女飞驰在夕阳下的高速公路上。  
李泰容暗暗发誓要用全身心记住这一个小时的所有细节，悠子白净纤细的手箍在他胸前也就算了，过了没多久竟然开始上下平移，甚至还伸出来抓住他的上臂。李泰容感觉自己的汗毛全都立起来了，仿佛每一个毛孔都在尖叫。  
就在此时。  
金属特有的温度抵住他的喉咙。  
他想逃，另一只手又锁住了他的腰腹。  
悠子带着湿润香气的吐息，热烘烘的喷在他的耳后：  
“虽然我不知道去海边要怎么走，但是你要是不想死的话，最好别跟我耍花招。”  
李泰容心想我哪里敢，见过悠子单挑两个壮汉之后怎么可能有胆量戏弄她？幸好他并没有因为悠子的威胁而乱了方寸，而是加大马力，以接近违章的速度开向海边。这样一来，悠子不得不收起短刀，两手紧紧地抱着他，也不知道是为了牵制他还是仅仅因为害怕。  
总算赶上了啊。李泰容把车停在草丛中，前面就是沙滩。傍晚特有的晦暗笼罩着他们目所能及的海域。  
是落日啊。  
悠太一步步朝着大海走去，他痴痴地望着远处金色和橘粉色的云层，云层裹挟着即将消失在海平线以下的太阳。  
“喂！”  
悠子转过身来，跑到李泰容身边。本以为她要发表些浪漫的感慨，没想到她径直取下背上的刀，挂在车把上，然后拽着李泰容的手一起跑到沙滩上。  
——不如我们现在来打一架吧。他说。  
——啊？  
——字面意思，不用武器，赤手空拳地打。要是你赢了，我就满足你任何要求；反过来也是一样。  
悠子露出狡黠的笑容。  
——中出也好，颜射也好，反正我翘了毕业典礼，名义上的JK生涯还没结束呢？和穿着制服的女高中生这样那样，想想都很刺激吧。  
这样顿了一顿，她又说：  
“‘最后一天做JK’的意思，既是最后一天做高中生，又是最后一天做女孩子。”  
“怎么会有那种奇怪的想法？”  
李泰容还是放低重心，条件反射般地拉开了架势。  
“其实我是男孩子啊，”悠太重新绑了一遍马尾，“真正的名字叫做‘悠太’。”  
“不会吧……”  
好像听到了什么不得了的事情。  
然而现在并不是让内心动摇的时候。  
下一秒钟，悠太就飞扑上来，整个人倒挂着用后膝窝缠住他的脖子。李泰容就势倒下，同时带着对方向侧面翻滚了半圈，好让他的头部不至于撞到地面。  
“停停停！”悠太骑在他身上大叫，双手不停地捶打着他的臀部，“刚刚那个翻滚是什么意思？谁要你特殊照顾啦？看不起人是不？”  
悠太一连三个气势汹汹的问句，带着关西不良惯用的弹舌音，大概是真的觉得自己的武士身份受到了冒犯。李泰容老老实实地向他道过歉，两人又激烈地扭打在一起。  
落日西下，天色变得更加深沉，两人沐浴着最后的余晖，夕阳给他们的身影镀上了金边。  
“刚才，”悠太用一个灵巧的闪避接着翻滚动作拉开了两人之间的距离，他们像两条恶狼一样转着圈，眼神始终没有离开过对方，为的是抓住对方下一次破绽，“其实我已经弄清你肌肉的走向。”  
“知道了那个又有什么用？”  
“可以推算出你惯用的格斗方式，”悠太说，“看招——”  
他的每次进攻都奔着李泰容的要害去，后者索性放开手脚，毫不客气的回应着他的攻击。  
天色黑了个透彻，两人从刚才开始陷入了消耗战，最后他们好不容易分开，各自手脚并用找到掩体躲起来。  
李泰容的眼睛肿了，嘴角有股淡淡的血味，他估摸着悠太现在也差不多。靠在一块石头后面歇了好一会儿，才感觉自己的魂儿又回来了。这时候他听见中本悠太的声音：  
“你练习格斗多长时间了？”  
李泰容想了想说：“从第一次见到你开始……差不多一年半。”  
——那算你赢。  
——嗯？  
——我练习的时间比你长太多了，能够和我打个平手说明你的天分很高。要停战吗？  
悠太干净利落地给了两人一个台阶下。  
他站起身走到李泰容身边，抖了抖裙摆上的沙子，然后再次坐下来，头靠在李泰容肩膀上。李泰容见他好像也恢复了不少精力，就问他：“我现在送你回家好了，太晚的话是不是会被父母怀疑？”  
悠太笑了。  
“这就要回去呀。”  
他丢下李泰容，独自向摩托车走去。  
李泰容听见不远处传来衣物窸窸窣窣的声音，连忙站起身跟上去。就着高速公路上路灯洒下的微弱灯光，他看见摩托车上人体赤裸的轮廓线。  
他不光脱掉了制服和裙子，还卸下所有的金属外骨骼，因为羞涩而微微含着胸。李泰容脑海中浮现出Lady Godiva裸身骑马的油画，马背上的美人和他眼前机车上的美人重叠在一起。  
要不是亲眼所见，他也不敢相信这是个男孩。  
他靠在机车上，借力将悠太抱起来，后者用胳膊挂住他的脖子。地上不太干净，所以采取了比较麻烦的体位。肢体的架构稳定之后，他开始一次次顶入。悠太趴在他的肩膀上，发出痛苦的呜咽声，李泰容想不通，明明刚才还像女武神一样坚韧，为何在他身上就变得这么脆弱呢？  
最后悠太真的让他中出了，说到做到，他忍受着全身不由自主的颤栗，在李泰容肩膀上留下深深的齿痕。李泰容看不清他的脸，两人在高潮后继续接了一会儿吻，舔舐对方嘴角伤口留下的血痂。最后他们慢慢穿好衣服，坐上摩托车。  
这时悠太突然说：“把右脸转过来让我看一下。”  
李泰容照办。他捧着李泰容的脸，端详着眼角的疤痕：“刚才我一直很在意，这是打架留下的吗？”  
“不是啊，”李泰容摇摇头，“是我自己挠破了留下的坑。”  
“啊，这样。”  
他陷入沉默，一言不发地靠在李泰容背上。两人在夜色和引擎的轰鸣声中向前飞驰，留下滚滚浓烟。  
现在的感觉就像回到了那天一样，中本悠太这么想着，再一次抱紧了李泰容的腰。

残心 其之五

李泰容按照中本悠太提供的地址开进一条乱糟糟的小路，两人在目标的地下俱乐部附近找了间酒馆歇脚。酒馆位于临街商铺的二楼，从镶着不锈钢装饰条的包豪斯风格落地窗向外望去，路上的行道树经过一整个冬天的寒风照拂，此时还未抽出新芽，俱乐部附近的整片街道都一览无余。  
中本悠太转过脸去，注视着街道上的行人，傍晚橘粉色的阳光透过时髦的茶色玻璃，柔和地在他脸上投下明暗光影。  
如果从巷口的惊鸿一瞥开始算起，两人认识了差不多七年了，正因为如此，长时间看着对方的脸也不会觉得难为情。  
服务生端来免费的柠檬水，又呈上菜单。现在是傍晚七点，对于真正的夜生活爱好者来说时候尚早，因此这个点开门迎客的酒馆一般会同时供应晚餐。两人点了意面和蔬菜沙拉，中本悠太特别关照服务员不要放罗勒之类的香料。之后李泰容左等右等不见上菜，又追加了一份淋着巨量蜂蜜和炼乳的香蕉船。  
不需要特别烹饪的香蕉船倒是很快就送上来了，配有三球洒满彩色糖针的冰淇淋，上面插着牙签做的小伞，接下来是颜色搭配得让人很有食欲的沙拉。李泰容把香蕉船推到中本悠太面前，后者拿起小伞，象征性地舔了舔尾部沾上的冰淇淋，表示自己已经尝过了。  
“昨天晚上，还有刚才小悠趴在我背上的时候，”李泰容拿起勺子，舀了一勺冰淇淋，“最近……是不是瘦了很多?总觉得你心事重重。”  
中本悠太沉默不言，用叉子叉起小番茄和一片羊奶酪。  
意面终于上桌，李泰容用叉子和勺子卷起一团面条，送到中本悠太嘴边。悠太这次没有拒绝，乖乖地吃下去了。在服务员眼中，他们俩大概只是一对约会中的普通的情侣，出门兜风顺便吃个晚饭。  
“吃饱才能有足够的体力。”李泰容一边这么说着，一边试图继续给中本悠太喂食。  
“对了，晚上的事情，可能需要你配合我一下。”  
中本悠太的眼神变得紧绷起来，他转头向窗外望去，眼内微型机械发出一阵调整焦距的声音。李泰容跟随着他的视线，看见李敏亨和李楷灿坐在一辆蜂蜜色Vespa机车上的身影。他正要开口，却听中本悠太说：  
“你弟弟后座上那个女孩是他在电话里提到的人吗？仔细一看，可以发现她的外套上绣着蔷薇塾的家纹。”  
“不是应该叫做校徽才对？”  
“准确来讲是家纹，”中本悠太纠正他，“一般学生外套上绣的那个蔷薇纹是校徽，但是仔细一看就会发现，两者有细微的不同。”  
他喝了口水，又说道：“或许那孩子和我一样没有父母，名义上相当于私塾高层人士的养子。普通人家的宝贝女儿根本不可能送到这种地方来训练的。”  
“也就是说……”  
“不好惹，”中本悠太把水杯重重地放在桌上，“偏偏在这个时候出现，这个女孩很可能是个麻烦。”  
“可她和你为同一个组织工作，”李泰容没听明白，“为什么要提防她？”  
“等这次事情解决了就告诉你。”  
中本悠太叹了口气。  
“所以不能输哦。”

赶往battle现场的路上，李楷灿突发奇想要吃街边的可丽饼，排队排了好一会儿才想起自己把制服包扔在李敏亨房间里了。摊主找不开李敏亨身上的整钞，他不得不跑到旁边的商店去换了零钱。就这么稍微一耽误，等他俩赶到俱乐部的时候，比赛已经开始了。  
举着超大份可丽饼的李楷灿跟着李敏亨走进俱乐部，门口保安看李楷灿穿着校服便拦下他们俩。幸好李敏亨和比赛负责人认识，打了个招呼还是把他们俩放进场子。负责人一边给李敏亨登记一边说：“今天又带女朋友过来看啊？”  
没等李敏亨回答，李楷灿兴冲冲地凑上来：“请把我也登记上去吧，今天我要和Mark哥一起！”  
“哎？”  
李敏亨吃惊地转过头。李楷灿的眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发亮，之前从没听说过她也会freestyle，突然就这么冒冒失失地说要参赛，一边的负责人露出不怀好意的笑容：  
“就凭你？小姑娘，你还是在下面舔你的奶油比较好。”  
正在旁边候场的rapper们不约而同地爆发出一阵笑声。这句话的性骚扰程度太明显了，连李敏亨这种好脾气的人都捏紧了拳头，但他什么也没说，拉着正要发作的李楷灿的手腕挤出人群。“为什么不让我骂他？”李楷灿气得杏眼圆睁，被人这说了这样的话，她连可丽饼也不想吃了。  
地下rap battle比赛不分台上台下，惯例是观众和选手围成一圈，中间留出一小块圆形空地给battle的双方发挥。MC叫到李敏亨的艺名Mark，他拉着李楷灿的手从一圈又一圈看客中间挤了进去。观众中开始有人喝倒彩。李楷灿用力握了握李敏亨，李敏亨回以会心的一握。他接过MC手中的话筒。刚才diss过李楷灿的负责人这时也挤了进来，站在旁边笑嘻嘻地等着看他们俩出丑。周围人头攒动，不知道从什么地方冒出来一句奚落：“李敏亨！你他妈把妹还要带来我们这儿，你不觉得自己丢人吗！”  
紧接着又有人发出了难听的嘲笑。“这种胸大无脑的小婊子来地下battle，可拉倒吧！我看她连freestyle是什么都不知道。”  
李楷灿双手抱在胸前，静静地听着充满偏见的指责声。等到周围渐渐安静下来，李敏亨正打算说点什么，却被她抢走了话筒。  
她拍了拍话筒头，轻轻咳了一下，然后用富有穿透力的声音说道：  
“没错，我刚才就注意到这个比赛场子里面一个女孩儿都没有，她们在哪里呢？二楼的包厢？调酒台？你们觉得女孩子玩不来说唱，我这么告诉各位吧——如果我比赛表现很烂，那我输了也没什么；但是你们因为我是个女孩就不让我上台，那各位就大错特错了。”  
她一边说，一边绕着狭小的空地巡视了一圈，然后举起手中加满奶油和果酱的超大份可丽饼，扣在正发出嗤笑的负责人头上。  
观众哗然。  
李楷灿走到李敏亨身后，和他背靠着背。  
她继续说：“如果在你们当中有人觉得我说的没错，那现在就赶紧离开这里；要是谁不服的话，那就用你们男性最擅长的那种方式解决吧——”  
李楷灿从制服裙兜里掏出一对粉色的指虎，郑重其事地戴在手上，然后把话筒还给MC。  
“没搞错吧，”李敏亨在她身后小声说，“虽然我有信心能把他们揍趴下，但是……”  
“不要管那么多，上吧！”  
李楷灿清亮的喊声如同号角一样，混战开始了。觉得自己受到羞辱的男人们猛扑上来，一开始他们看在李楷灿漂亮的脸的份上，火力全冲着李敏亨；可是很快他们就发现李楷灿比李敏亨还要凶狠十倍。她的鞋底砸在男人们的头上和肩膀上，小混混们在她的拳头下面带着满嘴白沫飞出去。不能小瞧任何一个女人——这是李楷灿这天给在场所有人留下的人生教训。  
鼻青脸肿的负责人带着满头的奶油从战场中跌跌撞撞地逃出去，李楷灿集中火力，把他揍得找不着北。他看上去狼狈极了，连滚带爬逃到门口想要叫保安。可是连保安也不知所踪。这时他在满眼血色之中看见一个红发男人走了进来，身后还跟着一个佩着两把刀的武士。  
这恐怕不是一般的打架斗殴了，男人带着惊恐的神色站起来跑了出去。

结过账之后，中本悠太将两把刀别在腰带上起身离开。这时从吧台后面传来说话的声音。  
“谢谢惠顾，听说对面那家说唱俱乐部里面打起来了，二位小心行事。”  
李泰容左看右看，发现店里的酒保一边擦拭杯子一边这样说着，目光落到自己身上。  
“客人，”酒保露出狡黠的笑容，“你们要去那边办什么事儿，对吧？”  
不待李泰容回答，他又自顾自地开始念叨：“不瞒你们说，我这里三分之一的收入都是靠你们坐的那张桌子挣来的，每年不知道有多少杀手、警察、或者别的什么人，坐在那里监视对面的俱乐部。只有一个规矩，那就是狙击手不许入内。”  
中本悠太直盯着酒保。他的脸上和往常一样，一点表情都没有，但是李泰容察觉出他脚的方向现在正警觉地朝着吧台那边。  
“作为小费的答谢，我有个忠告，俱乐部二楼的包厢有一条很窄的密道通往后门，对方要是想逃的话，大概会从那里离开吧。”  
两人赶到俱乐部入口处，半路还撞上一个头脸糊满白色不明物质、拖着两条鲜红的血鼻涕的的人踉踉跄跄地爬出门倒在路边。等眼睛适应了黑暗，李泰容开始担心起自己的弟弟有没有吃亏。他站在门口朝里面东张西望，这时中本悠太把太刀扔给他。  
“泰容，接着这个，你去后门等着他。”  
“诶？可是我不会用刀呀。”  
“没问题的，”中本悠太把刀斜插在腰带里，“我先想办法耗尽对方的体力，要是他从小门逃出去的话，你就想办法砍他两下。”  
说完，中本悠太趁着场面混乱、门口无人把守的时机，带刀冲进俱乐部。  
很快，二楼的走廊上响起了金属相击的铮铮响声。  
一楼的空地中间还保持着站立姿势的，差不多只剩下李敏亨和李楷灿两个人了。偶尔有恢复了力气的男人想要向他们冲过来，就会立刻被再一次打倒。  
“很麻烦耶，不知道站起来就会立刻被我们揍趴下吗？躺着的小子才是好小子。”李楷灿举重若轻的拍掉手上的灰尘。  
这时，她听见了二楼的房间里传来喊打喊杀的叫声，紧接着是金属兵器砍在沙发上的闷响。李敏亨示意她停下动作。  
包厢外面就是悬空的走廊，因此声音都清清楚楚地传到楼下人们的耳朵里。  
那叫声所兆示的战斗惨烈程度远远超过一般赤手空拳的斗殴，满地趴着呻吟的伤者都不约而同抬起了头。不祥的气息从空空荡荡的走廊里渐渐弥漫到楼下。有什么黏糊糊的液体从上面滴落下来，先是一两滴，随着时间一分一秒过去，液滴变成了细细的液柱，然后是第二根、第三根，淅淅沥沥地淌了下来。喽啰们在脸上抹了一把，手上即刻沾上污浊的腥气。  
“喂，怎么回事？”  
“是……是血啊！！好多血！！！”  
随着一声巨响，包厢的门被人撞开了。  
一个浑身是血的男人跌跌撞撞地爬出来，头靠在栏杆上。他背后出现了一张美艳而凌厉的脸。  
“悠子学姐！”  
李楷灿压低喉咙，惊呼了一声。  
还没等到下面的人看清他的脸，中本悠太就用闪电般的动作砍下了男人的脑袋。  
是秘剑“拂雪”。鲜红的动脉血和蓝色的人造脊髓液同时喷出，一楼仿佛下起了血雨。在地狱般的光景中，一颗人头掉了下来。  
中本悠太扬了扬刀，转身走进包厢，里面又传来一阵号哭。  
“学姐……真的能唤来厄运呢。”  
李敏亨无暇观赏犹如鸡冠花一般的无头尸体，他抓起李楷灿的手，跨过满地败犬，跑向俱乐部的大门。

仿佛嗅到了仇人的血味。  
中本悠太看着大开的暗门，毫不犹豫地追了进去。他调节好眼睛的感光度，立刻发现目标举刀藏身于楼梯拐角处。若是能够控制住战局，慢慢地折磨死对方倒是不错的办法。中本悠太降低身体重心，从楼梯上方慢慢接近。  
双方距离缩短到一定程度的时候，男人果然冲了出来。中本悠太早就料到是这样的埋伏，毫不费力地挡住了进攻。因为是在楼梯上交手，脚步有些难以掌控。男人胸前吃了一刀，他捂着伤口警惕地退回低处，架势并未松懈半分。  
明明是密闭的空间，却能感到空气中有什么东西在波动似的。  
中本悠太看清了他的侧脸。绝对没错，正是那个挎刀立在屋子中央的男人。  
“喂，”他压低声音，“可还记得十年前，你在花街杀死过一个妓女？”  
男人笑了起来。  
“哪一个？”  
这么一说，等于是默认了。最糟的是，死在他手上的女孩可能不止一个。  
“我还以为是组织派人来灭我的口，没想到只是替某个妓女报仇啊，真有意思。”  
中本悠太咬着下嘴唇，握住刀柄的手微微发颤。他再度发起进攻的攻势。  
男人佯装后退，正在中本悠太挥刀之时灵巧地从侧面闪了过去，转身的同时借助这股离心力，深深地将刀划过中本悠太的腰部。  
“拂雪”没能使出来，他感到自己动摇了，刀和身体不再成为一体。伴随着这种微妙的延迟，破绽越来越明显。男人改变方针，逐渐拉开距离。中本悠太强忍着剧痛，勉力追了上去，强迫自己再度融入刀的轨迹。  
这一刀使出了几乎全部的余裕，把男人的左腿整个给砍了下来。扭曲的残肢落在灰尘里，惨叫声响彻楼梯。  
这时，倒在地上的男人掏出枪向他射击。  
第一发子弹被中本悠太的刀挡开，“铮”地落在地上。第二发擦着他的大臂打在了墙上。  
男人以手臂为支撑向下爬去，中本悠太提防着第三枪，并不敢向前追。他估摸着对方的伤势并不在自己之下，如果能在他逃出去之前给他个痛快，这点疼痛也算不了什么。  
下半身还能动。腰侧流出来的血无法在和服上洇开，不停地淌到大腿上。中本悠太捏紧刀柄，朝着男人逃跑的方向追去。  
男人半躺在地上，打开了门。  
门外有李泰容，他是否能够砍下关键的最后一刀呢？就在中本悠太分心的一刹那间——  
火光，然后是一声巨响。  
绝望的猎物在两人夹击之中自爆了。

残心 其之六

悠太，悠太。  
哎？  
你受伤了吗？我记得我们刚刚不是经历了一场爆炸来着……  
可是我身上一个伤都没有，你也一样。  
……那我们的衣服为什么变成了这样？  
你这么一说我才注意到，好奇怪啊，泰容。  
理解不了现状。  
这里是地狱吧，纯白色的地狱。  
就像你上次买回来的那个纯白色拼图一样？  
总不可能是天堂。  
这时，纯白色的房间里家具纷纷向地面坍缩，一个高大的身影闪烁了几下，变成稳定的图像。徐英浩出现在两人面前，看上去镇定自若。  
“师匠！这是怎么一回事？”  
中本悠太顾不得平日里的礼节，向前走了一步。徐英浩张开双手，示意两人平静下来。  
“一个星期之前，你们俩在一场爆炸中受了重伤，为了保住你们的生命，我不得不为你们更换了大部分身体组织——包括大脑。”  
“更换大脑？”  
“电子脑化，”徐英浩说，同时打了个响指，纯白色的空间瞬间变成了凡尔赛宫的镜厅，“实际上，现在你们身处电子脑构建出来的虚拟现实中。”  
“我不明白，”李泰容低头看了看自己的虚拟身体，“那么我们的身体呢？我是说现实世界中的那一个。”  
“现在还在同步调试中，要让新的电子脑和肢体连接良好，需要一点时间，”徐英浩说，“要看看吗？”  
又一个响指，整面墙上镶嵌的镜子变成了显示器。两人走上前去，注视着被留在实在界的自己。两口棺材似的浴缸被摆放在某个逼仄的房间中央，里面灌满了蓝色的不明液体。中本悠太的上半身斜倚着，受过伤的右边胳膊垂在外面；李泰容整个人浸泡在液面以下，只能隐隐约约看见他的鼻尖冒出来。两人身上插着许多管子，从浴缸里延伸到四周的维生装置上。  
“事情是这样的，我告诉上面的人，说你们俩还有那个猎杀对象都死掉了，葬礼一结束就替你们做了手术。”  
“我……假死了？”中本悠太问道。  
“没错，因为我突然明白这次任务的最终目的是让你死掉。还记得千鹤小姐说的‘尽忠五年，然后参与一场决斗’吗？”  
“千鹤小姐……在决斗中死去了，是这样的吧。”  
“她并不是死于决斗，” 徐英浩说，“你还记不记得她在毕业前一天告诉过你，不要去参加毕业典礼?”   
中本悠太的身体明显地颤抖了一下。  
“因为决斗对象本来应该是你才对，悠太。”  
“蔷薇塾的‘白蔷薇’每年都会选出一个，精英中的精英——‘白虎蔷薇’则是五年选出一个，作为蔷薇组组长手下的一条狗，处理最见不得人的工作。你、还有千鹤小姐，都是白虎蔷薇。每一任白虎蔷薇在出道之前都要和上一任白虎蔷薇生死相搏，而千鹤小姐直接放弃和你决斗，自杀了。”  
他一边说，一边在大厅里面踱来踱去，似乎并不想回忆起这段往事。  
“而悠太你，和千鹤小姐不太一样。一开始，他们认为只要你替姐姐报了仇就可以按照他们的指令安心自杀，但他们很快发现了你还有一个恋人。”  
徐英浩的目光落到李泰容身上。  
“在这种情况下让你自杀是办不到的。像千鹤小姐那样的人，在做了好多年的杀手之后，身心已经完全麻木。武士道讲究‘死狂’，就是常驻死身，时常保持着自己会为目的而死的觉悟活着。千鹤小姐出生入死这么久，早就已经疲惫了。就是在那样的觉悟中毫不犹豫地剖开自己的肚子。”  
紧接着他又转向中本悠太。  
“而你，因为有了可以互相扶持的人，脑子里活下去的愿望要比死去的愿望更加强烈。他们强迫你自杀的话反而会激起你的逆反心理，所以他们就只能亲自动手杀掉你了。”  
随着徐英浩不疾不徐说出事情的真相，三人身处的镜廊逐渐化作了黄沙，在风中一点一点地坍塌。徐英浩的影像开始出现了故障似的光斑，他的声音也越来越弱。  
“为了躲避组长和手下的追捕，我现在要把你们的躯体连同容器送到郊外的某个建筑物里面去藏起来。在此期间，你们有一件非常重要的事情要做。”  
“是什么事情呢？我们的身体不是还没法使用吗？”  
“不对，悠太，既然你们的身体以后就是受电子脑操控了，那么——”  
说得隐晦一点叫做“传输战斗数据”，直白地讲，就是由中本悠太在连接着两人电子脑的虚拟空间中，将李泰容训练成剑士。  
“真的可以吗？”中本悠太疑惑地环顾四周，“您是说，在这里训练泰容的话，之后就能应付现实中的战斗？”  
“一切都是信息。”  
徐英浩的影像消失了，但是他说话的声音依旧回荡在空荡荡的世界里。  
“记忆是信息，关于剑术的知识是信息，战斗的经历是信息，你们的感情也是信息。传说伊势国的爱洲移香斋在梦中得到猿神的指点才学会了阴流的秘技，其实利用虚拟现实训练剑术也能达到相同的效果。不过，剑道不同于一般的知识，光是往电子脑里面写入记忆是没法学会的，需要你们自己训练。因为大脑运行比较快的缘故，这个空间中一个小时约等于现实中的一分钟，我想应该能捱到假死的事情败露之前。”  
“那么……师匠，您怎么办？”  
徐英浩的影像再次现身，他笑着摇了摇头。  
“好好训练，不必担心我。你们的身体和模拟空间仪器马上就要到达目的地了，等我离开之后，除了你们的亲属，谁都没办法进入这个虚拟现实空间。等到身体和电子脑同步完成之后你们自然会醒来的，那时候我过来接你们回去。要是还有什么操作上的问题，你就自己在脑子里面查询一下吧。”  
话音未落，他逐渐变成了一个显示器。中本悠太和李泰容注视着这台显示器，画面中装载自己身体的容器被徐英浩推下车，运送进巨大的建筑物，紧接着画面外传来一阵汽车发动的声音。  
“又只剩下我们两人了。”  
李泰容在地上坐下来，屁股下面出现了一个坐垫，和他家里常用的那个一模一样。  
“总觉得悠酱比我想象中还要寂寞呢。”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“嗯……不如我来问你，前几天偷偷摸摸地玩消失是为什么呢？”  
他望着中本悠太，眼里却没有流露出半点疑惑。  
“不想连累你，”中本悠太说，“本来已经准备好堂堂正正地决斗一场……没想到还是让你受了重伤。”  
“怎么可能不连累我啊，悠酱，”李泰容故作哭笑不得的表情，“徐先生不是也说过对方正是因为我的存在才改变了方针吗？这是必然啊必然。”  
“意思是我从一开始就不该给你胸牌吗？”  
“七年前谁会想到现在是什么样子啊。”  
李泰容转过上半身，从背后抱住了悠太。  
“就算受了伤，我也很开心哦，因为第一次知道了悠酱的过去。”  
“那么，我要向泰容道歉，”中本悠太用脖子蹭了蹭李泰容的下巴，“说着‘不想连累你’，却做着让你难过的事情，是我太逞英雄了。”  
“也许不是这样的。”  
李泰容沉吟了一会儿。  
“悠酱不需要独自承担一切的……也包括我的事情。如果真的想确认自己的心意的话，就认真地把我当成你的同伴吧。”  
听对方这样说，中本悠太从地上站起来，两人身处的空间变成日本传统道场模样。他手里赫然出现了惯用的太刀。  
——失礼了。  
一边这样说着，中本悠太一边向李泰容鞠了一躬，然后举起了太刀。  
李泰容这才发觉自己的思维中好像已经被灌输了基本的技巧，然而他不知道对方手里的刀是从哪里来的。  
“想象，”中本悠太说道，“想象你的刀是什么样子的，它的弧度和长度，它的材质，重心在什么位置，刀把上缠着什么样的装饰……师匠说了，你得想象它，创造它。你看，我已经试着做出来了，你也可以。”  
“因为你平时就有和你的刀相处的经验，而我那天才第一次摸到真正的太刀，”李泰容嘟囔着伸出双手，荧光绿色的信息拟真化粒子在他两手之间聚合成基本的太刀形态。他调整了一番，直到太刀的手感好像差不多是那么回事——于是学着中本悠太的样子摆出了架势。后者率先进攻，两人相搏了几个回合之后，他的刀劈进了李泰容的身体。  
之后中本悠太立刻后退了几步，待李泰容身上的裂口又融合在一起，他才展开下一轮的攻击。李泰容的天分不错，折合到现实中也不过几天时间而已，他渐渐地可以跟上中本悠太的动作了。  
“在现实中可没有自动愈合这一说，”中本悠太快速地使出虚实难辨的招数，李泰容发现自己还不能分清对方哪些动作是幌子，那些动作是真正的杀着，“不过师匠送给我们的新身体有一点好处就是，即使你全身爆裂，也不会感受到疼痛。我之前暗杀过很多义体人，他们的感受器是可以关掉的。”  
“那不是也很难意识到自己的伤势……故障吗？”  
中本悠太沉默了。  
“话是这么说的没错。”  
但是——  
“常驻死身。”  
或许这样的身体对于剑士来说才是真正的身体。生与死、完整与残缺的二元对立不再具备意义。忘却这些东西之后，才能得道。  
他陷入了沉思，数字信息构成的形象在虚拟空间中停滞下来。李泰容见状，抓住了他的肩膀。“不要想那么多了，继续来练习可以吗？毕竟现在我们还不知道敌人到底是谁，万一他们来了，我希望自己也能帮上忙。”  
啊，对，是这样没错。中本悠太站起身来，两人继续展开生死相搏的打斗。  
“干得不错，来试试这个。”  
几轮交手之后，中本悠太身后又出现了几个没有脸的人偶，手上都拿着刀。  
“这是什么？”  
“以前交手过的敌人。你好像已经对我的战斗模式有些熟悉了，所以把记忆中关于其他剑士的数据调出来训练你。”  
“这么快吗？”李泰容怀疑地问道，“总觉得你还有什么厉害的招式没有用过。”  
话音未落，人偶一左一右夹击了李泰容。他好不容易从包围中脱身，迎面又遇上了中本悠太的动作。“力不从心呢，”对方一步步迫近，直视着他的眼睛，“想想这时候如何突围？”  
李泰容快速地观察着四周。人偶虽然由中本悠太控制着，然而战斗方式和悠太自己大不相同，并不是非常好对付的敌人，他苦苦思索着可能的路线，以至于差点没注意到四周的道场开始发生坍塌。  
“怎么回事？”  
中本悠太收起人偶，他仰头望着不断掉落木屑的主梁，露出了疑惑的神色。  
“恐怕……是我们在现实世界中受到攻击了。”  
“要在那边醒来吗？”  
“没错，”中本悠太的拟像开始变成透明的荧光绿色，“我回去看看，电子脑和义体的同步应该已经完成了。保持联络。”

残心 其之七

他成功地从浴缸中坐了起来。  
四周同样是纯白一片，叫人分不清此地到底是用于训练的幻境还是真实界。他在心中默默想象自己的太刀，武器并未出现在手中。  
无疑，他又回到了真实界的荒漠。  
房间里并没有异状或是什么响动，李泰容的身体完好如初地浸泡在液体面以下。拔去大量的维生管之后，他带着浑身的蓝色液体走出浴缸，在旁边找到了师匠事先准备好的毛巾擦干身体。  
“这边目前看来一切正常，你可以醒过来了。”  
说完这句话，他摸到自己脑后还插着一条数据线，这条数据线连接着浴缸之间的模拟空间仪器，李泰容的身影出现在仪器的屏幕之中。  
“哎，这就没问题了吗？那我可就出来了。”  
中本悠太伸手拔掉了脑后的数据线，在屋子里巡视了一圈，他发现这里好像并没有什么可以穿的东西。毛巾也不够大，况且他还得留一张给李泰容使用。对于被当成女孩子养了很多年的中本悠太来说，在恋人面前毫不顾忌地暴露身体还是稍微有点羞耻的一件事情。他下意识地转身背对李泰容的浴缸，只听得背后响起了水声。  
以及利刃出鞘的风声。  
——为什么？  
来不及多想，剑士无时无刻不在的残心让他躲过了这一击。情急之中，他拾起地上的毛巾作为防御。李泰容赤身裸体地举着太刀朝他冲过来，由于中本悠太手中并没有武器，因此对方毫无半点试探的意思，进攻来得格外疯狂。没费多少力气，中本悠太的胸前就出现了几道浅浅的伤口，尽管他自己感受不到。  
“李泰容，你在发什么疯？！”  
暴走中的李泰容根本听不见他的吼声，中本悠太手中的毛巾一开始还可以牵制对方的刀，经过几次交手之后也变得破破烂烂、不堪使用了。在连续的攻击之下，他不断地后退，最终被逼入浴缸后面的角落。正在这个时候，他的手碰到了某种熟悉的织物。  
是他的刀。  
一旦自己有了武器，那么制服李泰容也是可能的了。但是在此之前，他发现了一些不对劲的情况。  
中本悠太伸长了手，将自己刚刚拔出来的数据线再次插进了后脑勺。这次他只能插一半，就像师匠向他们作说明的时候那样。他得保留大量的注意力来对付这边暴走的男人。  
“李泰容，你还在里面吗？”机器中的中本悠太问道。  
“我出不去了，”独自留在虚拟道场里的李泰容只听见中本悠太的声音却看不见中本悠太的拟像，“到底发生什么事情？”  
“你的身体正在暴走中，但是攻击方式和我教给你的完全不一样，所以我猜你并没有真的出来过。听着，我现在有一个办法。”  
当啷一声，现实中的中本悠太抬手挡住了李泰容的一击。后者好像没料到他会拿出武器，身体踉跄了几下，终究还是站住了，紧接着再次奔上来。无论对方如何进攻，中本悠太都只是使用防守动作，靠力量来挡住对方，他的身体始终都没有变换过位置。  
李泰容的全部意识正在通过那根纤细的数据线流入他的身体。在这个过程结束之前，他不能断开连接，否则就会发生数据丢失的后果。  
与暴走中的李泰容缠斗了无数次之后，中本悠太的手臂上已经满是伤痕，表面的人造皮肤也剥落了不少。不仅如此，他明显地感受到自己的电子脑中两种意识混合在一起产生的排异作用，就像岩浆倒入冰冷的海水一般。他看见李泰容的过去，后者不消说也能看见他的。就在此时，模拟空间仪器中传来微波炉似的“叮”的一声——  
中本悠太纵身一跃，脑后的数据线生生地扯断。在他身体腾空的同时，李泰容手中的刀也被他击飞撞到墙上，发出金属铮铮的响声。中本悠太在李泰容身后干净利落地落地，同时单手擒住了前者的上肢将他整个人压在地上。  
他从自己脑后拔出另一根数据线，连接上身下暴走的躯体。属于李泰容的身体一开始还在死命挣扎，然而中本悠太一直牢牢地扼住他，直到意识流入躯体变回真正的李泰容，眼睛里也恢复了平日里那种温柔的光彩。  
“啊，小悠，我……你的样子一点也没有变嘛。”  
中本悠太听见这句话才慢慢地将李泰容的身子翻转过来，确实是他没错。刚刚知道发生了什么的李泰容这时候抱上中本悠太的肩膀，差点就哭了出来。  
你不要哭啊，这种时候，敌人的本体很可能就在外面哎。中本悠太想了想还是没有说出口。虽然好不容易夺回了身体的控制，两个人都没穿衣服，但是大家完全没有别的什么想法，只想赶紧找到逃出去的法子。  
可是房间的门从外面锁住了。悠太将耳朵贴在门上，还能听见人说话的声音。  
果然是被包围了。  
尽管对方现在已经很难再次控制李泰容，但是以这个人数看，自己和l要是和正面交锋的话，恐怕也没什么胜算。对方入侵过李泰容，对房间里的情况应该非常清楚；只是因为刚刚在这里吃了亏，也许一时有所忌惮，打算采取拖延的战术。如果是那样的话，情况照样非常棘手。  
“打算瓮中捉鳖吗?这帮混蛋。”悠太砸了一下门，“师匠好像也没有给我们留下什么通讯方式。”  
“可是他却记得把你的刀藏在浴缸下面，肯定有口信，”李泰容趴在地上，朝浴缸下面望去，“你看，这里还有一块毛巾。”  
“那个是我留给你擦身体的，不过你身上的维生液好像差不多已经干掉了。”  
“不是的，”李泰容举起手里的毛巾，“你瞧这个毛巾上写着字。”  
“你念一下是什么内容？”  
“我不认识日语嘛，”李泰容挠挠头发，“看动画片学了几句日常会话，假名我一个都记不住。”  
一听这话，悠太连忙转身接过毛巾。上面以简略的句子告诉他们使用仪器中藏着的炸药炸开地面，就能找到逃生的通道。  
“炸开地面？”李泰容一脸惊恐，“师匠该不会是不知道在这么小的房间里面爆炸会发生什么吧？”  
“恰恰相反，师匠早就料到了。”悠太伸出胳膊给李泰容看，刚才被暴走的李泰容砍伤的部位已经全部愈合。“正是因为我们现在身体的强度足够承受爆炸，所以师匠才会给我们准备这样的逃生路线，换句话说，其他人都没办法使用的逃生路线。”  
他砸开仪器的外壳，内部除了电路板之外还有一个单独封起来的匣子，打开匣子，露出一团包裹好的C4塑料炸药。李泰容也没闲着，顺利地找到两枚黏在自己那边浴缸下面的雷管。在距离门较近的一侧安置好炸药之后，悠太身上绑着他心爱的太刀，他们抱在一起躲进了浴缸。  
一声巨响之后，房间的地板上出现了一个大洞。浴缸中足量的维生液让他们免于被火灼伤皮肤，趁着浓烟滚滚，他们从这个洞跳了进去。头顶上不出所料传来了接连不断的咳嗽声。  
“好奇怪，为什么我一点儿也没觉得呛？”  
“毕竟我们现在连空气都不需要了，”悠太说，“你看，师匠还替我们准备了这个。”  
一架直升飞机静静地停在半开放的山洞中。从地面到山洞的顶部稍微有一段距离，如果驾驶技术得当的话，就这么开出去也是没问题的——至于驾驶所需要的知识，早在他们来到这里之前就已经装进悠太的大脑了。  
然而，对于悠太来说，最重要的是直升机上或许有联络师匠所需要的通讯设备。他一边从脑海中搜刮出驾驶的步骤，一边勉力启动直升机。追兵的身影出现在洞口朝他们射击，悠太一咬牙，以相当危险的角度擦着岩体起飞了。  
“刚刚真的好险，不过我们现在暂时安全了，”李泰容穿上从舱体中找到的衣服，暗暗惊叹徐先生什么都准备得十分周全。他示意悠太让自己来负责驾驶，顺便递过来一幅耳麦，“后面放着你的机能和服，并且我在通讯设备上找到了徐先生留下的通话线路，现在就等着他接通。”  
悠太一边穿衣服一边戴上耳麦，眼睛盯着屏幕不敢移开。漫长的半分钟里他只听得见嘈杂的电流声，然后才变成不甚清晰的人声，最后徐英浩模糊的面部图像出现在屏幕上。  
“师匠！我和泰容刚刚从房间里逃出来。下一步要怎么办呢？组长的追兵……”  
徐英浩皱起了眉头。  
“长话短说，悠太，‘组长’并不存在。”  
“等等，您说他不存在……”悠太的脸色骤变，“那么，刚才入侵泰容义体来攻击我的人、还有那些在后面追赶的人又是怎么一回事？”  
“组长本人早在千鹤小姐还活着的时候就已经死掉了，他的意志被那些相信他的力量的人给保存了下来，就和病毒差不多。当年千鹤小姐的死并不是因为什么人迫使她自杀，而是因为她太相信这个制度的力量足以置她于死地。”  
从屏幕中可以看到徐英浩身后的房间里出现了一个人影。悠太仔细辨认着人影的脸，不是那天在club中引爆炸弹的仇家，也不是早些时候自己杀死的猎物，那么这个男人会是……  
徐英浩也注意到这边悠太的脸色有些不对劲，他转过身去，背后的男人高高举起了刀。  
屏幕中的图像消失了。  
电话那头再次变成了嘈杂的电流声。徐英浩的声音再次出现的时候，听上去已经是强弩之末。  
“悠太，组长的老部下已经闯进宅子里来了，直升机上放着你的胁差，还有一套为泰容准备的刀，你们现在立马到学校去说服下一任白虎蔷薇协助你，我先……”  
伴随着不知内容的喊声，耳机中的话音戛然而止。

残心 其之八

巨大的直升飞机降落在蔷薇塾的天台上，旋翼卷起的风吹得这里沙尘四起，女学生们久久不能靠近。只有一个人，一个身穿全套纯白色水手服、披着巨大斗篷，脸上还戴着滑雪护目镜的女高中生昂首挺胸地朝着他们走来。  
“是悠子学姐吗？”女孩在直升机前面站定，高声发问。  
中本悠太和李泰容从直升机上跳下来。待到尘埃落地，他们才看清女孩身上的斗篷，是一整张白虎皮。天台周围摆放了几十个点着篝火的汽油桶，周围的空气随着火焰而波动着。  
中本悠太面不改色地直视着女孩：“是我，现在的名字是中本悠太。”  
“李楷灿？”  
一旁的李泰容满脸惊讶。  
“啊，是李敏亨的哥哥，好久不见，”李楷灿朝着这边微微鞠了一躬，“不过，严格来讲，刚才我借用过您现在这副身体，不知道算不算真正的‘好久不见’呢。”  
她又转向悠太。  
“明人不说暗话，悠子学姐……啊不，学长，您大概已经听说了白虎蔷薇的出道战这件事情。虽然您没有经历过，但是对于我来说，挑战您是我作为杀手必不可少的环节。”  
“那么，之前突然现身的那个男人也是你安排的？”  
“是杀死学长亲生姐姐的那位吗？没错，确实是我骗他去了那间club，作为对付中本学长的诱饵。成功入侵泰容哥的义体也是因为我借用了李敏亨的头发毛囊制作出D悠太A钥匙。”  
“为什么要用这些手段？”悠太问道，“堂堂正正地挑战我，有那么难吗？还是说你的实力不足？”  
李楷灿笑了笑。  
“学长千万不要忘了，我是杀手，你也是杀手，不是什么剑士。杀手为了替主人卖命，即使不择手段也没什么好奇怪的。学长看上去不像是千鹤小姐那种会自杀的人，那么对我来说越早下手越有利。”  
“你说的主人……是指校长，或者说，组长吗？”  
一阵风吹过天台，女孩烫卷过的耳发在波动的空气中变得有些凌乱，她伸手将头发蜷到耳后。悠太抬眼望去，她身后出现了一个有些面熟的中年男人。  
——正是club对面的小酒馆里有些莫名其妙的酒保。  
“组长！”  
李楷灿转过身去，朝着男人毕恭毕敬地鞠躬。悠太和李泰容双双感到疑惑：如果像是徐英浩所说，蔷薇组的实际控制者早已死去，那么这个男人是什么人呢？  
毫无疑问，是冒牌货，被可悲的权力病毒所感染的冒牌货。  
中本悠太的脑海里浮现出师匠死前出现在视频通话中模糊的男人的脸，他再度确认，正是这个冒牌货杀死了师匠。然而毫不知情的李楷灿还在朝着对方行礼，完美的九十度鞠躬，荒诞得不像一个死了很多人的故事一样。  
悠太拔出了腰间的刀，李泰容照他的样做了，举刀逼近李楷灿。  
“喂，泰容，你去对付后面那个老东西就好。”  
李泰容一脸疑惑不解。  
“那个人根本就不懂得剑道，我不和那种人交手的，”悠太说道，“从他杀死师匠时候的动作来看，是个冒牌货无疑。”  
李楷灿对着悠太怒目而视：“学长，你说什么？”  
“别费力气了，这位，呃，学妹，”悠太摆好架势，将李泰容护在身后，“你之所以发现不了那个人是假货，是因为他从来不曾在你面前拿起过太刀，不信你可以亲自和他交手一次试试看。”  
“我怎么可能和组长交手呢！”李楷灿怒吼道，“那是以下犯上！”  
“那么这个上级有什么值得你为止效力的价值呢？既没有高超的剑术，也不具备领袖的个人魅力，毕竟他就是个被模因感染的可悲傀儡；就连蔷薇组这种会让忠诚部下去死制度，也不过是自私的权力的产物。如果你想靠自己的聪明才智和武力获得认同的话，那就不要想别的，过来打倒我就好了。”  
中本悠太静静地矗立在李楷灿面前。  
“毕竟，蔷薇组的组长什么的，不管是这个冒牌货还是曾经活着的真货，都有一个共同特点：他们既不把我们当人看，又怕我们怕得要死。”  
李楷灿将身上的虎皮斗篷脱下来扔给后方的女孩，然后拔出自己的刀。她的刀柄上挂着一串豹纹的毛绒饰物，奇妙的涉谷辣妹与剑道的混合。就像饰物所昭示的那样，她的每一招都有如豹子一般迅速而凶狠，紧咬着悠太的轨迹，后者看起来一直都在躲避她的攻击而已。  
然而，只有李泰容一个人能够看出，悠太并不是因为体力不支或者技艺不精而采取这样的战术；相反，他比往日还要游刃有余。  
他只是不想赢了。  
不想置对手于死地，甚至这个对手在他心中就好像倒进大海的一杯水，一点痕迹都没有留下。  
带着这样的想法，准确说是什么想法也没有的悠太，动作的速度逐渐快过了李楷灿，遑论他的轻盈，忘记了生与死的轻盈，那是一般人难以望其项背的状态。  
他的剑，轻轻地拂去台阶上细细的雪粉。  
李楷灿手中的刀被他轻而易举地削断了。  
半截断刀落在地上，雪亮的刀刃很快就沾上了灰尘。李楷灿不可思议地望着他，半晌，才想起身后的“组长”。  
冒牌货组长此时已经被李泰容一刀结果了性命。

残心 其之九

徐英浩的葬礼定在一个阳光很好的周末。中本悠太、李泰容，还有李敏亨和坚持要来表示忏悔的李楷灿，提前了十分钟来到墓园。“听管家说，师匠选定的墓地旁边就是上次他给咱俩办假葬礼的地方，”身着纯黑留袖的悠太一阵唏嘘，并没有掉眼泪。  
但是谁都看得出来，他只是把义体的人工泪腺给提前取下来放在自家的洗手台上了。四人站在事先挖好的坑洞前，默默地等待灵车将棺椁送来。  
全黑的灵车在不远处停下。他们回过头去，用目光迎接着本该出现的棺材——  
然而，从灵车上走下来的，只有一个高大的橙色生物，怀里抱着一盒……麦片？  
橙色的跳跳虎——算上耳朵的话高达190厘米——在注目礼中大摇大摆地走到原本要下葬的坑前，将手上的一整盒麦片一股脑地倒了进去。  
李楷灿惊讶得捂住了嘴，努力不发出奇怪的叫声；李敏亨没忍住，念念有词地说着“这是不是有点，呃，有点……”；李泰容也被吓呆了，他抓着悠太的胳膊：“这到底是怎么一回事？”  
“新的义体没做好，发型有点不满意，我让设计师拿回去返工了，这段时间只能将就用用这个跳跳虎，”藏身于巨大玩偶中的徐英浩说道，“迪士尼正版的，怎么样，还挺像话吧？”


End file.
